The Scrat Chronicles
by Seeker Nami
Summary: TransformersxIceAge xover. Wheeljack's gonna have to deal with Doom in the shape of an Ice age squirrel. Attempting to be funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers: The Scrat Chronicles  
**By: Seeker Nami

**Sumary:** The Autobots get in a whole new trouble when a certain Ice Age squirrel is accidentally revived by our favorite Autobot mad scientist…  
**Rating: **PG (May change if in the mood)  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Warning:** Some TFs slash implied (Yes, I can't live without my slash doze XD)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ice Age or Transformers. I do own a Scrat plush.  
**Notes:** I've been out of the road for a long time. I'm sure that if I quit writing I'll develop some brain decease. . And since I'm still lacking ideas for some other "tentative" long-term fics, practicing with this little piece will be lots o' help.  
I love the Scrat, he little nutty!

**INTRODUCTION**

"And next patrol is for... Jazz and Tracks!" He raised his head over the datapad he held and glanced at the two Transformers in question. "Who wrote this memo?" He asked no one in particular.

"How should I know, Teletraan chooses at random. I guess." Jazz said raising his shoulders. "Whatever, time's up. The Jukon's not a very pleasant place to visit." The Porsche turned on his heels and left the control room, Tracks following closely. The Corvette knew that this would not please Prowl in the slightest; but orders were orders and no other better than him knew it.

Once both Autobots left by the Space Bridge, Prowl went in search of what he called an 'EMS' (Emergency Monitoring Service). He didn't actually care who the chosen one was, as long as he proved to comply with the task at hand and in general, keep his mouth shut. Not having asked Primus for worse luck, the ONLY idle Autobot he was able to find in the Ark at this hour of the morning was Bluestreak -who had just awaken from recharge-. Prowl frowned in despair. _There's no other choice_. "Bluestreak, Can you do me a favor?" The silver Autobot glanced at the black-and-white, he knew it wasn't normal for him to greet anyone, but the urgent tone in his vocalizer prevented him from pointing his bad manners out. "What's the matter Prowl? I'm almost off to duty."

"Forget about your duties for now. I need you to go to the Jukon after Jazz and Tracks." The Datsun actually commanded. "I will cover you up in your obligations. Consider it an off-day"

The look in Bluestreak's optics was hard to tell. For the first time he was left with no speech. "B-b-but, you already have a lot of work to do. I don't think you can hand---"

"Trust me, I can handle it. Now go and do as I told you." Not wanting to start an argument that would lead nowhere Bluestreak silently agreed and rolled out for the same coordinates given previously to the Corvette and Porsche.

_Prowl is gonna pay for this. I mean, Ain't he thinking Jazz will cheat on him. Doesn't he? It's just patrol duty for Primus' sake! _Thought Bluestreak as he fought with his internal systems to keep the less-smooth energon running inside his engines from freezing. He had left the Ark so fast he had forgotten to add an anti-freezing additive.

The picture only offered miles and miles of snow and frozen water. The sky held a seemingly toxic shade of gray which strongly contrasted with the white, endless desert below. The fierce wind roared announcing an imminent storm.

No matter what later patrol reports said, Tracks was still unconvinced the Decepticons were looking for an energon vault in that white inferno. "We must go back to base, Jazz. This is getting even worse. We haven't seen any Decepticon sign for hours.." The blue 'vette claimed through his comm.

"Nope. Y'know Prowlie-bot. If we get back now he'll turn us both into cereal dispensers. We'll have to keep it up for a couple hours." Jazz murmured. "Besides a bit of cold is good for your health."

Tracks shrugged. "Sure, if you say so." He let his mind slip off to the beat of Jazz's music in their frequency.

After what seemed an eternity to our 'Bots weather fulfilled its threat letting loose its wild fury over the hoary ground. Snow piled quickly over the helpless mechs hampering their advance. The view grew wobbly each second and they were nearly relying on radars to proceed in spite of having their lights at full power. "Okay… We _must_ find a place to hide, bro. This snow's getting t'my systems!"  
Not far, Bluestreak also struggled against the snow. He was afraid of having lost his compatriots' trail due to the lack of visibility. Now Prowl had to _pay_ for this. One thing was to make sure the saboteur won't cheat and other was to take unnecessary risks for something he didn't care.

A loud noise similar to a thunder shook the entire place. It wasn't the vicious howl of the storm, it wasn't a Decepticon ambush. No, apparently Jazz and Tracks had stepped onto a feeble spot in the ground, breaching under their combined weight and opening a buried underground cave. Bluestreak noticed them fall and transformed, slowly making his way to the place he had last see them only to find Jazz clutched by the edge of the rocks.

Jazz recognized two lights amidst the fog and stiffed, prepared for the worse. But instead he looked surprised at the image of theAutobot forming in front of him. First, Jazz thought of Prowl, then pushed the idea aside noticing the silver and red paint job. "Bluestreak? What in the Pit are ya doing 'ere?"

Bluestreak huffed. "IT's a long story."

"I hate to cut your conversation dear ladies. But weather it's terrible over there. We can guard ourselves here till the storm has passed." Yelled Tracks from inside the cave.

The cave was deeper than expected. It was a huge gallery of rock and ice; here and there large emerging structures of blue energon shone in an almost mystical rhythm. So this is what the Decepticons were looking for.

The three Autobots sat in a circle, paying close attention to the sound of the wind above them. This proven to be a difficult task thanks to Bluestreak's incessant blather. Discreetly, Jazz did cancel his external audio processors and was now listening to his impressive MP3 collection.

Not sharing the same luck and definitely not wanting to stay another minute in Wackyland, Tracks stood up and unceremoniously left the other Autobots to inspect the shining blue walls. Suddenly his optics fixed on a high point between an energon slate and a rock. There was this curious ice structure inside which appeared to be some kind of creature. He zoomed in a few times, but the image he got was blurry. An internal scan told him it was some primitive organic.

_Great, as if nothing is primitive enough on this planet. _

Lifting his hand up, he began tapping at the ice until it was crushed to pieces. He reached for the object of his interest before it fell to the ground and broke. Inside there was something with two big blade-like teeth, pointy nose and enormous bubbly eyes. Tracks decided it was an awful creature and wasn't really interested in knowing if it was just an illusion of the water or the actual shape of the animal. He smiled to himself thinking that Wheeljack was going to love the little runt.

Tracks haven't noticed Bluestreak stopped his chatter, making the 'vette go back to the place he left his comrades when he felt the silence. The mechs greeted him. There was silence. The storm had stopped.

"Where were you, man?" Asked Jazz as he got to his feet. "We gotta get movin' b'fore the storm starts agen"

With Jazz at the lead, Bluestreak told Tracks the reason of his presence, the Corvette only smiled in response. He knew it all had the trademarks of Prowl's jealousy. The silver mech looked at the other's hand. "What do you got there?" He asked curiously.

"Just a little something I found out there. Perhaps our resident mad scientist will make good use for it." He added lifting the ice shard to eye level so the other robot could get a better look

"As long as it doesn't mean another Dinobot. I'll be a happy mech."

The trio laughed.

Back to the base and after drinking their well-earned mug of warm energon, our friends sat at the lounge. It was way past midnight and they were waiting for the imminent lecture by the name of Prowl to arrive. It was no surprise when the black-and-white Datsun walked in wearing a twisted expression on his lips like that of a police officer ready to arrest you for taking down your pants in a mall. The tired warriors got on their feet and faced him. Jazz daring to offer a small smile. "Patrol is a twelve-hour assignment. Not an eighteen-hour walk in the park." He begun. The others trying in vain to explain "I don't need to hear a single word. I know exactly what happened." He turned to Bluestreak, who flinched in response. "I'm disappointed of you, soldier. If it wasn't for the fact your infraction isn't considered a transgression to the Ark's regulations. I'd have already put you in the brig." He have fixed his optics on Jazz though he was now talking to him and the blue mech. "Same goes for you two. Thank Primus you're not off-duty now."

Thankfully for them. Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack walked into the lounge. They have spent the whole day and good part of the night in the laboratory checking their latest records. The wise Autobots expected to have the lounge just for them and weren't expecting to find someone, specially these four Autobots inside. And definitely they were not expecting a Prowl looking like en enraged dragon. So the scientists agreed their quiet night should be delayed for another time.

Knowing this was the chance to get rid of the Datsun Menace, Tracks walked over to the arriving mechs, not paying attention to Prowl's threats. "Hey, Wheeljack! I've got something interesting for you!" The blue Corvette opened his sub-space and took the dripping ice shard out, tossing it to the Scientist. The Lancia inspected the object closely, his optics shining with pure optimism. A new project forming on his processors. He turned to exit the lounge without saying a word. Tracks faced his companions and gave them a thumbs-up before going after Wheeljack. Leaving a dangerously angry Higher Officer talking alone.

"You really have an eye for the unexpected, Tracks. This specimen is pretty well preserved. Say, where did you find it?"

"In the cave we fell by accident. I guess it was well preserved thanks to the energon stored there."

"Perhaps. The creature is not only in a superficial good condition. It also registers an almost unsubstantial metabolic activity. Like it was in a deep hibernation state." Perceptor announced after the final routine check on the animal. "As strange as it may seem; I'm glad to announce to you this creature, a primitive squirrel of some sort. It's still alive."

"Let's start the unfreezing process immediately!" Exclaimed Wheeljack in an immature show of anticipation and excitement. The rest of the Autobots in the lab changed looks begging Primus that,. Whatever Wheeljack had in mind, would not be another Dinobot.


	2. Chapter 2

So, we now start to see this story by Scrat's POV. Did'ja seriously think I was goin' ta forget the main character of this fic? n.n

Oh. if someone wants to beta read, I'll be happy. I still have to fix many errors. '

**Awakening**

_Hmm… it feels warm. Rats! I must haven't drank too much water before going to sleep._

_Wait a minute… When was the last time I **drank** water?_

I had barely opened my eyes before a terrifying light almost blinded me. My paws moved to shield my eyes, all I could do was wait but then, all of a sudden the light was shadowed by a huge figure before me. And carefully I peeked between my fingers…

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

There that was, that horrible monster in front of me. The last horrible thing I saw upon awakening was that stupid Sid guy, but this… this… What the Nut was this!

The nut...!

My first reaction (the logical one, of course) was to urgently look for my precious nut. Yes, that monster wants Scrat's nut for sure. Why would it capture poor Scrat anyways?  
I search everywhere. Terror took over myself as I realized everything was not snow… it was cold like snow, but hard and shiny. Where am I! No… I can't think of that right now, not when my nut's been kidnapped by a white monster!

In a dash, I stood and went down the –rock?- shiny thing where I was trapped… What if that monster wants Scrat in Nut sauce for dinner?

That gigantic monster's still behind me, it's bawling stuff I can't comprehend, perhaps it is mad at me…Now I'm sure it wants to eat me! It howls like a tiger!

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_NOOOO! I HAVE A VERY BAD TASTE… _There's never been an animal wishing to eat Scrat before. Why so right now? What happened to the world?

I'm snuffling the air as I run, finally I've found my nut all alone and lost amid tons of junk and ugly stuff. What an abuse! I turn sharply toward my nut, barely having time to grab it before starting to run once again.

_Oh, no! A wall…_ I turn my head to see the monster. It's over me!

* * *

Wheeljack had no time to react when the prehistoric squirrel dashed away down the work table. Now that he managed to corner it on a far angle of the lab, the squirrel watched him, eyes full of terror and hiding its nut, yelling and squeaking as if he were already squishing it on his hand.

"Listen, my furry friend. I do not want your nut." Wheeljack repeated in as many dialects as he knew trying in vain to make Scrat shut up. Thinking that it had no escape anyway, Wheeljack kneeled down and reached for his specimen. Scrat looked at the hand as it closed the distance between them, then gazed at his owner.

To Wheeljack, it seemed as if the expression in the squirrel's eyes have changed, courage glazed in them. It took Scrat only three jumps to reach the top of Wheeljack's arm. He was now eye-to-optic with him and then all Wheeljack could see was white light. Scrat had thrown a metal slate right between his optics, taking him off-guard and making him fall flat on the ground with a loud thud. Scrat looked down at him, as if casting a triumphant smile and left the lab.

After a couple of minutes, Wheeljack got to his feet and went to the computer. Scrat wasn't too big, even if it ran amazingly fast it won't be able to sort all of the Ark's intricate passages and traps. He opened a comm channel with the Ark's security center.

"Red Alert here. What seems to be the problem, Wheeljack?" The Security Officer inquired with a subtle tune of worry.

"We've got a little situation. My newest specimen is in the run. I suggest you to close any possible route of escape."

"What are you talking me about?"

"It's a long story. Please, just do it. It's really small. I don't think it can do any damage, at least not as much as it may inflict on itself."

He saw Red Alert's optics flicker through the screen. "Sure… if you say so…" The comm. channel was then closed.

Wheeljack watched the now empty screen. _I wonder if I did the right thing by telling Red Alert._

For the white and red Lamborghini everything that came out of the white Lancia's lab that didn't happen to be any of the Transformers he arrived to Earth with, was unsafe and of course, dangerous. No matter what Wheeljack said, small or not. It surely was something with teeth… or laser cannons… or both… Without thinking twice, Red Alert gave the alarm. Red-Code alarm.

The sirens echoed through the Ark as though Devastator was throwing an all-out attack upon it.

* * *

Red lights bathe the halls and corridors at an insistent pace, unnerving the already loose nerves of our ice age rat. Scrat ran from here to there, looking for a sign of salvation. If only he could find an exit.

_Now what? Seems like all monsters in this cave are hunting me down! I must get outta here!_

Without noticing, Scrat was arriving to what the Autobots liked to call 'The Gate of Doom' or the entrance to the Dinobot quarters.

The heavy metal door slid open, Scrat stood as hard as a rock astonished before what the open gate revealed. His nose, tail and ears falling. A group of five ferocious dinosaurs were standing in front of him. Scrat heard about reptiles like these and even had the chance to see their fossilized bones (mainly claws and teeth) in the many caves he had been before in the ice age.

A tic in his left eye denounced his fear as he felt the ground warm and humid beneath… _Crap!_

Snarl looked down at the squirrel, their eyes locked. "Snarl… found food!" He growled.

Grimlock slapped him in the muzzle. "Me Grimlock leader of Dinobots! Grimlock **eats** rat!" The Rex howled.

Now he _had_ understood what they said.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

Scrat screeched in fore agony. He was sure this dinosaurs would do the impossible to eat him. Scrat backed slowly before skidding back from where he had come in a frantic race to save his life. The five robot dinosaurs menacingly close.

In the heat of the moment, Scrat's nut flew and clog to Slag's mitt. Scrat, over his fear knew he _had_ to save his nut. But with a tyrannosaurus claiming for his tail his rescue mission would have to wait a little longer.

In a swift, Scrat recognized a scrape in a wall, large enough for him to go through. _They can't be so stupid to try and follow me here…_ Scrat slid inside it just in time.

Grimlock scratched the wall with it's claw before deciding to do something drastic…

* * *

"What is all this mayhem about?" Asked Prime at his troops gathered in the control room. The scandal in the hallways was too much for him to ignore, as much as he was used to his soldiers' constant upheavals.

"Red Alert has given the Code-Red 01 alarm in the base." Murmured Sideswipe as he covered his audios. "I hope it doesn't have something to do with 'Jack" The other Autobots started talking at the same time, making comments about the scientist.

"Silence!" Ironhide commanded, raising a hand. "Did you hear that?" The Autobots remain shut, a loud murmur could be heard, as if Mt. Hillary was about to explode… no, more like an stampede.

The murmur grew louder as it approached the control room and then...

_**BOOOM!**_

A powerful detonation blew the whole right wall of the room and among the resulting dirt and falling rocks arose the figures of five enraged Dinobots, lead by a howling, and hungry Grimlock.

The stunned Autobots stared at the scene, their logic chips trying to grasp what was going on: Grimlock roared as he tried in vain to take the furred animal off of his muzzle. The other Dinobots attempting to help, only making things worse. Sludge knocked Grimlock in a sincere attempt of helping. Scart managed to escape before Sludge's tail squashed him, Grimlock was knocked out and fell face-first to the ground. Poor Sludge, better for him if Grimlock didn't remember what happened when he woke.

Scrat then located Slag and darted towards him.

The triceratops, showing an unexpected cowardice for a Dinobot rose his fore legs as if he was an scared horse before a rattlesnake falling backwards as he lost balance. The force of the clout combined with his own weight causedthe platingof his neck to broke. Scrat jumped and clutched his claws and teeth to Slag's left mitt and with surprising dexterity for an organic seized his nut and leap again to fall twenty meters away from the scared Dinobot. Scart thought he finally made itwhen Swoop held him from the rail, lifting him in the air.

Scrat let go of his nut again.

Prime, shocked as he was, had watched the ridiculous scene without reaction until his cerebro-circuitry rearranged what had just happened and with a firm, loud voice he commanded his soldiers to stop the Dinobots immediately before they inflicted damage to Teletraan-1 and to look for Wheejack.

When Wheeljack arrived he found a triceratops and a tyrannosaurus passed out in the floor. Sludge and Snarl tied like cows in a rodeo and Swoop standing over Teletraan-1 throwing bites at the Autobots who tried to get near him. Finally, Wheeljack zoomed to Swoop's legs and found the specimen he had been looking for all day.

"In the name of Primus. Do you know what is this all about Wheeljack?" Prime's voice demanded clear, concise answers, no the less. The scientist sighed with a nod. "Affirmative, Prime. What Swoop's grabbed on his claws is the specimen that just escaped my lab."

"So you're telling me you begun yet another experiment without my authorization? Where did you pick that creature?" At these heights Prime's temper made Prowl's look like that of a sweet grandma. Jazz and Tracks agreed it was about time to interfere before Wheeljack was sent back to Cybertron in the next Energon shipment from the Decepticons. "With all due respect, Prime. It was us who bought that thing from our last patrol roll." Said Tracks softly.

"We didn't expect it to cause so much trouble" Murmured Jazz, rubbing the back of his head.

Prime stroke the middle of his temples, lowering his head as he felt it had start to hurt. "I'm afraid you two will be relieved from your duties for now. However, with all this damage so recklessly inflicted to the Ark I can't afford to lessen my troops. So feel content you won't be locked in the brig." Prime looked around, fixing his optics in the two sports cars and mad scientist. "But instead, you'll have to clean all this mess and repair the walls. By hand."

"WHAT! It will take us another million years to repair the damage!"

"Can't you reconsider it Prime?"

"What about my works in the lab?"

Prime observed them one by one. "Since your improvements to our weapons are greatly useful Wheeljack. You are not to stop your works, but will get a strict schedule to follow. They will help you in the lab whenever they have some free time. That's enough." Optimus turned on his heels and rolled out of the base, nearly crushing Scart's nut. Instead, the force of the edge of the wheel sent the nut flying out of the control room and into the north hall.

Scrat watched helpless as his nut disappeared as the gate closed behind Prime. He tried once again to free himself from Swoop. Luckily for him, Wheeljack threw a rock to the Dinobot's head to make him lose his grasp on Scrat. However, once the squirrel found himself free he ran at full speed toward the gate and to his nut, leaving the room…

and the Ark as well…

The poor three Autobots seemed to faint.

It was going to be a long, long ride.


End file.
